A Tragedy Of Consequence
by xXDeadxLettersXx
Summary: After KH2, Sora and Riku return to destiny island. Riku is greeted warmly, where as Sora is greeted harshly. After all the abuse from the town, Sora decides it’s finally time to end it. Riku’s POV.


A Tragedy Of Consequence

Summary: After KH2, Sora and Riku return to destiny island. Riku is greeted warmly, where as Sora is greeted harshly. After all the abuse from the town, Sora decides it's finally time to end it. Riku's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts. L

-

We fell into the ocean surrounding the island, I was the first to emerge from the water. Sora came up seconds later, his chocolate brown hair clung to his face because of the water.

"Are you alright?" I asked, he just smiled and nodded. We began to swim back to shore and we were greeted by Kairi, Donald and Goofy.

"You're back!" they cheered, Sora and I smiled. We didn't notice the people standing behind them. The people came running up to me and greeted me warmly, they glared at Sora. Why are they glaring at him? Sora had a confused look, but he shrugged it off. He smiled and waved before turning away. He began walking away, I wanted to run after him but the crowd stopped me.

(The next day)

I walked to Sora's house, people seemed to be congratulating me. For what? I don't know. I walked around the street corner, I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw Sora's house covered in graffiti. 'Go to hell' and 'Get off the island' was written all over his walls. Sora was outside, repainting his mocha brown house. He wore his usual smile, but something was different. His smile seemed…hollow, it scared me almost. He was hiding something and I knew it.

"What's up Sora?" I asked, he turned to me. His eyes had dark rings under them, his hair was even messier than usual, his electrifying blue eyes were clouded over and dull.

"Nothing" he replied, his voice was dull and void of any emotion.

"Sora! What's happened to you?! What is all this?!" I cried.

"Oh, this? Yeah, the islanders blame me for the heartless arriving on the island" he replied.

"But what happened to you?!" I asked, my voice full of worry.

"Well--" he started but he began to fall forward, I caught him.

"Sora? What's wrong?! Sora?!" I cried, but I got no response. I checked to see if he was still breathing, he was that's good. I need to get him to a hospital! I quickly pulled out my cell phone and dialled 911. When I heard the operator's voice I quickly told her to get an ambulance around here as fast as possible.

A few minutes later an ambulance flew around the corner. As soon as they saw Sora, they refused to help. I grabbed one of the paramedics by the collar and told them if they didn't help him that I would put him in intensive care. Finally they agreed to help him, after a while they told me that he was just suffering from lack of sleep and that he was just resting. They left, I brought Sora inside his house and up to his bedroom. I tucked him into his bed, and went downstairs for a while.

A couple of hours later Sora woke up, he came downstairs.

"I am so glad you're alright!" I cried, rushing over to him. He gave me a weak smile.

"Sorry if I worried you" he replied, looking away. I hugged him, I felt a weird adrenaline rush as soon as I hugged him. What does that mean? Does it mean I'm in love with my best friend?! Sora broke me out of my thoughts.

"R-Riku?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I-I want t-to admit s-something…" he continued.

"What is it Sora?" I asked.

"I-I t-think I-I'm in l-love with y-you" he stammered, my heart did a back flip. I felt so happy…that means I _am_ in love with Sora!

"R-Riku?" Sora asked, I smiled at him. I began to lean towards him, I pressed my lips to his. It took him a little while to reacted, but in the end the kiss became very heated. We had to break away for air.

"Sora, I think I'm in love with you too" something about those words sounded so right. Sora smiled, and gave me another kiss.

(A few days later)

After our little confessions, Sora and I started dating. It was wonderful until the islanders found out, the attacks on Sora got a lot worse. They started to throw things at him, attack him, push him around and call him names. Every time something like this happened to him while I was around, I just snapped. I would try to beat the crap out of them, but what really pained me was Sora did nothing he just took all of the abuse. Also, what really hurt me was the fact I can't protect him forever. What will happen when it goes too far and the islanders and put him in hospital? Or worse? I couldn't bare to think about what would happen if I lost Sora. Sora seems really depressed lately and when I asked him about it, he just put on his happy act and say nothing was wrong.

(A few more days later)

I can't find Sora anywhere! I'm extremely worried, I mean what something happened to him? I ran around the island looking for him. When I got to the beach, I saw a shadow on the pier carrying what appears to be a small bolder that was chained to it's leg. Oh my god! It was Sora! I began running towards the pier, desperately calling after him. He didn't seem to notice, he jumped and disappeared into the water. When I got to the pier, I saw the last two air bubbles pop. In full panic mode, I dove into the water. When I reached the bottom, I saw Sora with his eyes closed. He was floating, but the bolder kept him from floating to the surface. It took all my strength, but I managed pull him out of the water. When we reached shore, a crowd had gathered. I held Sora's cold, lifeless body in my arms. I saw a note next to us on the beach, it said;

_Dear Riku,_

_By the time you receive this note, I would have taken my own life. I couldn't take any more of the insults, threats and beatings. You always deserved better than me, you were perfect and I was just a wreck. I'm sorry if I caused you any pain._

_Forever yours, Sora_

I could feel the tears prick the corners of my eyes. He was gone…I will never hold him close again, I will never be able to kiss him again and worse of all I will never see his smile again. When the islanders saw that Sora was no longer alive, they cheered…those sick bastards cheered. Something deep inside me snapped, I got up and gently laid my deceased lover in the sand. I let out a nerve shattering roar, I startled the islanders.

"You bastards! Look what you drove Sora to! He was seventeen! Seventeen! He comes back from saving all of the worlds, including this one! From the heartless, and how do you repay him? By treating him like shit! Making him an outcast! Well I hope you are all proud of yourselves! You drove an innocent boy that saved you all of you to suicide! You people sicken me! Do want to know something? _I_ was in the one that caused most of the heartless attacks! _I_ was the evil one! You people welcome me back like a hero. While the only one who actually did some good, you treat like shit! I hope you all rot away, like scum you are!" I yelled at them. By the time I had finished, they all hung their heads in shame. I picked up Sora's lifeless body and walked away from the crowd, never to return to the island or to be seen from again.


End file.
